Beating the odds
by Unidui
Summary: Questa storia è arrivata tutta insieme, ho sempre pensato che c'era molto di non detto dopo la scomparsa di Rick ed ho provato ad affrontare quei silenzi. La vicenda si inserisce alcuni mesi dopo la fine della settima stagione, durante il vero ed agognato viaggio di nozze.
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Noi abbiamo un dono speciale ormai è certo"

"E quale sarebbe, quello di riuscire a cacciarci nei guai in ogni circostanza, anche in viaggio di nozze?!"

"Sei arrabbiata"

"Sì! Ok sì. Dovevi per forza scoprire perché la nostra guida di diving spariva tutte le notti? Non potevi semplicemente usare la fantasia, costruirci una bella storia sopra e basta!"

"Ma io… aveva una pistola nella muta e poi quelle casse"

"Appunto!"

"Ok, sei arrabbiata e non vuoi conoscere il nostro dono speciale"

"No, non lo voglio sapere ok? voglio uscire da questo sgabuzzino prima di scoprire in quale modo hanno deciso di ucciderci"

"Ci sto lavorando… aspetta ancora qualche secondo… ecco! La serratura è scattata. Non sento più nessuno parlare già da un po', secondo me se ne sono andati a concludere i loro loschi affari, vedrai che saremo fuori di qui in un battibaleno"

"Me lo auguro, questo silenzio è… sospetto"

"Sei tu che sei sempre troppo diffidente"

"È il mio mestiere esserlo, ok?"

"dai usciamo di qui…"

"Aspetta! Non puoi sapere se c'è qualcuno armato lì fuori! Stai attento"

"Ma certo tesoro, qualcosina l'ho imparata guardandoti… libero!"

"sei un idiota"

"ma mi ami"

"ma ti amo"

li avevano rinchiusi nella cambusa del catamarano su cui Johnny, il simpatico sub che li aveva scarrozzati in ogni cala possibile a fare immersioni divine, aveva stipato della casse 'sospette', a dire di Castle

ovviamente ci aveva preso, Johnny per arrotondare si dilettava in import-export di qualsiasi cosa fosse illegale nel suo paese e se la faceva con tizi molto sospetti, e molto più accorti di lui, li avevano sopresi sul catamarano subito dopo aver ucciso un povero pescatore, lui testimone casuale dei loro traffici, loro ficcanaso fastidiosi ed anche unici testimoni di quell'omicidio, li avevano storditi e gettati nella cambusa minacciando di farli fuori

salirono in superficie convinti di essere ad un passo dalla salvezza, pregustando un salto verso il legno sicuro del pontile e poi una corsa a perdifiato verso la capitaneria di porto, rimasero senza respiro

"dio, no!"

"Ma quando siamo stati privi di conoscenza?"

erano in mare aperto, era notte fonda e la barca stava affondando lentamente ma inesorabilmente

"le vele, hanno spezzato il pennone"

"e siamo leggermente inclinati su un lato… devono aver aperto una falla nel galleggiante sinistro, imbarchiamo acqua lentamente, per ora"

"Rick guarda laggiù"

In quella notte senza stelle e senza luna, il cielo coperto da una fitta coltre di nubi, l'orizzonte iniziò ad illuminarsi ad intermittenza, annunciando l'inizio della tempesta Edgar, così l'avevano ribattezzata i meteorologi e le battute di Kate si erano sprecate sciogliendosi in una miriade di allusioni a cui Richard Edgar Castle non si era certo sottratto. Ma in quel momento nessuno dei due ebbe voglia di riprendere a scherzare, stava decisamente venendo verso di loro

"proviamo a rimettere in moto questo trabiccolo"

"non è un trabiccolo, è un Fountaine Pajot Bahia 46, 14 metri a doppio motore"

Kate gli passò davanti dopo avergli scoccato un'occhiata feroce, ma lui continuava a snocciolare le caratteristiche del natante, che sì, gli piaceva un sacco e aveva anche accarezzato il pensiero di comprarne uno simile una volta tornati a casa, e cercava disperatamente di sdrammatizzare quella situazione

"Allora… ecco, i motori si accendono qui"

Kate spinse il grande bottone rosso su cui campeggiava la scritta start, ma il motore accennò solo un borbottio, provò e riprovò senza successo, l'ultimo tentativo si trasformò in un pugno di frustrazione sul pulsante

Rick le prese la mano che lei si era portata alla bocca in un gesto istintivo di protezione dal dolore che si era procurata, la strinse tra le sue

"ehi, troveremo il modo di andare via di qui"

Lei annuì abbassando leggermente il viso, non era da lei perdere il sangue freddo a quel modo, ma aveva la sensazione di essere totalmente in balia degli elementi, e questo la spaventava da morire. Era più facile fronteggiare un delinquente in un vicolo buio che dominare la forza del mare

Un tuono li fece trasalire entrambi, mentre la leggera brezza che li aveva avvolti fino a quel momento si stava vigorosamente trasformando, spezzata da folate sempre più energiche e fredde, quello stesso mare caldo e verde smeraldo in cui avevano trascorso giorni indimenticabili ora era scuro e minaccioso, e tutto ad un tratto anche essere in short e maglietta li fece sentire totalmente vulnerabili

"Ci hanno lasciato qui apposta, sapevano che sarebbe arrivata la tempesta, volevano farlo sembrare un'incidente, chi mai avrebbe avuto il sospetto per due americani incauti e alle prime armi in fatto di nautica… ma mi ascolti Castle?"

Si era girata verso di lui e lo aveva trovato con lo sguardo perso verso l'orizzonte

"eh, sì certo… no scusa, guarda lì" stese il braccio davanti a lui, indicando il nulla"

"lì dove? è buio pesto Rick!" rispose esasperata, possibile che avesse voglia di scherzare ancora

"no, aspetta la prossima saetta, rimani con lo sguardo verso quel punto, ecco hai visto!"

"terra, c'è una costa! Ma sarà lontana più di dieci miglia!"

"beh io la vedo vicina quasi dieci miglia, ok? dobbiamo provare"

"Hai ragione, perdonami…"

"No tu perdonami per averti trascinata in questa situazione"

Le scostò la ciocca di capelli che ricadeva ribelle, impregnata della salsedine portata dal vento, non resistette oltre e la baciò, si era mostrato ottimista quando in cuor suo aveva il terrore di perderla, e sapeva perfettamente che era lo stesso per lei.

"Cerchiamo nelle cabine, ci sarà qualcosa che può esserci utile che so, pistole di segnalazione, salvagenti…"

Effettuarono la ricognizione mentre la barca iniziava ad ondeggiare in modo sempre più scomposto, il mare ingrossandosi aveva accelerato anche l'affondamento del galleggiante sinistro che era quasi del tutto invaso dall'acqua.

Kate non si diede per vinta nella sua personale sfida con i motori, scese in coperta per capire perché non partissero, scoprì dei fili tagliati, provò a riconnetterli giuntandoli con del nastro che aveva trovato durante la perlustrazione.

"Rick, riprova ad avviare i motori!"

Dovette urlare per farsi sentire perché ora il vento fischiava intensamente e le onde si erano alzate almeno di un metro

Rick eseguì, mentre lei lo raggiungeva al timone, l'avvio del motore fu salutato da un grido di vittoria

"Sei grande, moglie!"

L'aveva cinta alla vita stampandole un bacio sulle labbra

"non so quanto resisterà ma almeno tentiamo di avvicinarci alla costa"

"sì, mio capitano!"

Rick prese il timone e si accorse subito che non sarebbe stato facile tenere dritto il catamarano

"Tieniti Kate!"

Riuscirono a procedere miracolosamente per qualche miglio, navigarono nel silenzio più assoluto, il vento che urlava con sempre maggior forza, le onde sempre più alte, ogni volta che arrivavano al culmine di una, la discesa era un terribile precipitare verso gli abissi, chiedendosi se la chiglia avesse retto la spinta

e lo fece, tenne fino a circa tre miglia dalla costa, poi un'onda arrivò di traverso, la chiglia di sinistra s'inabissò del tutto trascinando con sé il resto della barca, Kate e Rick fecero in tempo a saltare evitando di essere trascinati giù insieme al catamarano

nonostante si fossero gettati tenendosi per mano, le onde li separarono quasi subito, vissero attimi di terrore in cui ciascuno dei due vide il giubbotto arancione dell'altro apparire e poi sparire dietro un'onda, illuminato da un lampo e poi nel buio più assoluto

Rick si era caricato sulle spalle una sacca piena di tutto ciò che aveva ritenuto necessario per un naufragio nonostante le rimostranze di Kate su quel peso che lo avrebbe portato sul fondo quasi certamente. Ci andò molto vicino, aveva avuto ragione la moglie e sperò di potersi sentir dire 'te l'avevo detto'.

Stava per mollare quel peso mortale quando un frammento del catamarano lo sfiorò quasi colpendolo, ebbe il sangue freddo di lanciarcisi sopra, e riuscì nell'intento, era piccolo e stretto, ma galleggiava!

Non appena fu fuori dall'acqua iniziò a chiamare la moglie con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, si rendeva conto che il vento portava via il suono della sua voce, ma non poteva fare altro.

Il vento calò con la stessa velocità con cui era arrivato, non fu così per l'impeto delle onde che continuò deciso per ore.

Alla fine scorse di nuovo il giubbotto arancione, chiamò senza ottenere risposta, ebbe un tuffo al cuore non poteva essere, lei sapeva nuotare benissimo, era in gamba… remò con le mani fino ad accostarsi a lei, aveva la testa fuori dall'acqua e gli occhi chiusi e sangue che usciva dalla fronte

La chiamò di nuovo, e lei sbarrò gli occhi come se fosse appena riemersa da un incubo, si agitò per qualche istante rischiando di andar giù

"Rick! qualcosa mi ha colpito…"

Era ancora confusa, sentì una mano afferrarla

"Sali, ce la fai a tirarti su"

Arrivò una spinta da dietro e si ritrovò distesa una superficie bianca e liscia, il bisogno di tornare a respirare normalmente la distolse per qualche secondo dalla situazione in cui si trovavano, quando riuscì a mettersi seduta si accorse che Rick era rimasto in mare, si teneva ad un bordo

"Cosa fai lì, sali anche tu"

"Non c'è posto e non reggerebbe il peso di entrambi"

"Allora faremo a turno" mentre lo diceva ebbe un capogiro che sperò lui non notasse

"Sei ferita non se ne parla" la vide increspare la fronte in quel modo così particolare che aveva di mostrare inquietudine

Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche secondo "questa scena mi ricorda qualcosa… di inquietante, ma certo! Sembriamo Jack e Rose, stessa posa"

"stai davvero citando il Titanic, Rick?"

"oh, non preoccuparti, non ho alcuna intenzione di fare la fine di Jack Dawson"

"vorrei vedere e poi qui l'acqua almeno non è gelida… ed io non sono Rose"

"no, sei più bella"

"come puoi metterti a flirtare con me in un momento simile?"

"perché no? Dovremmo ammazzare il tempo in qualche modo… e poi sappi che c'è chi si è preso la briga di misurare la zattera di Rose e ci sarebbero potuti stare entrambi benissimo!"

"ma dove le leggi certe cose, no non dirmelo, ho paura di saperlo, oh" si portò la mano alla testa

"ti fa male la testa vero? Maledizione"

"Dobbiamo trovare il modo di raggiungere la costa"

"Pensi che ci siano squali qui"

"Cosa aveva detto il buon Johnny? Ad est branchi di maco… siamo ad est?"

"Non ne ho la più pallida idea e non ho alcuna intenzione di scoprirlo, non voglio essere protagonista né della brutta copia tropicale di Titanic e neanche del reboot de Lo squalo, ok?" perse la presa per qualche secondo facendo urlare Kate per lo spavento

"Lascia andare quel sacco, lo vedi che non ce la fai"

"No, non lo lascio c'è la cassetta del pronto soccorso e la pistola di segnalazione…"

"Ok, allora sfilatelo di dosso e dallo a me"

La manovra fu più complessa di quanto pensassero perché le cinghie si erano incastrate nel giubbotto salvagente di Castle, fu costretto a toglierlo e poi rimetterlo rischiando più volte di finire sott'acqua. La manovra li impegnò per diversi minuti, quando ebbero terminato precipitarono in un silenzio angosciato.

"Potrei provare a spingere, nuotando…"

"Di quanto potremo avvicinarci?"

"Proviamoci"

"Sì, ma appena ti senti stanco fermati"

"Giuro" le fece l'occhiolino

Iniziò a nuotare senza strafare, batteva i piedi regolarmente, la zattera di fortuna sembrava muoversi senza difficoltà

"Credo che siamo dentro una corrente favorevole…Kate…Kate, rispondimi, riesci a stare sveglia…"

Smise di nuotare provò a tirarsi su coi gomiti per riuscire a scuoterla ma la sottile lamina che li teneva oscillò paurosamente, riuscì solo a sfiorarle la guancia, il contatto seppur debole ebbe l'effetto di scuoterla

"Raccontami qualcosa, ok? ti va?"

"Mi gira tutto Rick…lo sai che non sono brava… con le parole"

"come no, lo sei eccome…la tua promessa è stata così, perfetta… io ti sono venuto dietro, lo ammetto"

"lo dici solo per farmi sentire meglio…"

"no, lo dico perché ascoltare la tua voce pronunciare quelle parole mi ha fatto sentire l'uomo più fortunato della terra… anzi no, cosa dico, dell'universo!"

"non hai riscontri fuori dal pianeta Terra"

"e tu cosa ne sai…ho contatti molto in alto"

"nessuno dei tuoi contatti può scendere qui a salvarci?"

"uhm, non sono quel tipo di contatti… mi spiace"

Riprese a nuotare mentre lentamente la luce del sole iniziava a irradiarsi in fondo all'orizzonte annunciando l'alba incipiente, sarebbe stato tutto più facile con la luce, pensò, mentre spingeva la zattera, gli sembrava di aver fatto progressi, o forse era solo la luce che ora rendeva la loro meta più nitida.

"Ci siamo Kate, ancora qualche minuto, ci siamo…oh ma che diavolo!"

Sentì un dolore lancinante alla gamba che quasi gli tolse il fiato, si pentì immediatamente di aver urlato, non voleva agitare Kate che lottava per non addormentarsi, smise di nuotare per guardarsi attorno, il sole era sorto e i raggi lambivano l'acqua radenti, la giusta inclinazione per vedere sotto la superficie, centinaia di sacche galleggianti di colore azzurro-violaceo, alcune fucsia, lunghe circa una quindicina di centimetri, li circondavano trasportate dalla corrente, esattamente come loro

Per un attimo smise di respirare, cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico, cosa diavolo erano? Meduse? in quella zona c'erano una miriade di specie diverse, alcune urticanti, altre velenose al punto da essere mortali, ricordò la piccola lezione teorica fatta alla prima immersione, si rese conto con sollievo che non erano le velenosissime cubo-meduse.

S'impose di ragionare nonostante un'altra puntura dolorosissima, erano… come le aveva chiamate l'istruttore Physalia portoghese, caravella… Physalia physalis _con tentacoli lunghi anche 20 metri che contengono tossine che possono causare fortissimi dolori e se le incontrate state alla larga, troppe punture potrebbero farvi andare in arresto cardiaco, ricordatevi, se vi punge che non è propriamente una medusa è un sifonoforo – ossia un organismo composto da più corpi, più elementi che vivono dipendenti l'uno dall'altro, i rimedi contro le meduse non funzionano.._. la voce dell'istruttore rimbombò nella sua testa mentre un filamento si avvolse al braccio facendolo imprecare di nuovo

"Rick, che… succede?" la voce impastata di Kate gli fece capire che non si era resa conto del pericolo, fu felice che fosse ancora cosciente

"Devo accelerare Kate, ci siamo… quasi"

Non poteva fermarsi, doveva uscire di lì il prima possibile, iniziò a sentire punture ovunque, ma continuò a battere i piedi senza sosta fino a quando i muscoli cominciarono ad indurirsi, era sfinito, i crampi iniziarono a flagellarlo mischiandosi al dolore per le punture

"Kate… ascolta…tu devi farcela ok…devi farcela"

Kate rispose con un lamento, erano a poche decine di metri dalla riva ormai, ed erano entrambi allo stremo delle forze.

Riuscì a spingere la zattera nel punto in cui le onde si rompevano sulla battigia, poi lasciò andare la presa senza più energie neanche per pensare, sentiva il cuore accelerare nonostante non riuscisse a muovere più neanche un muscolo


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Iniziò a sputare sabbia, riuscì a tirarsi su, era su una spiaggia bianchissima e molto ampia, costellata di scogli che entravano in acqua creando delle piccole calette. Riuscì a mettersi in piedi, si guardò subito attorno ma di Rick non c'era traccia. La testa girava ancora, ma con meno virulenza di quando era sulla zattera, si slacciò il salvagente, lasciandolo cadere a terra ed entrò in acqua per sciacquarsi via la sabbia e detergersi la ferita.

Provò a chiamarlo urlando il suo nome in ogni direzione senza ottenere alcuna risposta, decise di muoversi, non poteva essere annegato, aveva ricordi confusi degli ultimi momenti che erano stati sulla zattera, ricordava d'averlo sentito urlare e imprecare, poi più nulla.

Aveva camminato per alcune decine di metri, superando un banco di scogli, aveva notato qualcosa di rosso impigliato tra due rocce, era corsa in quella direzione, era la borsa di Castle, la raccolse portandola a riva.

 _Rick dove sei, dove sei_

Continuò a camminare col terrore di guardare in acqua, perché se lo avesse trovato lì avrebbe significato vedere il suo cadavere galleggiare, non avrebbe potuto resistere se fosse stato ancora in acqua.

Evitò per un soffio di inciampare su una massa gelatinosa violacea, non ricordava il nome, ma la sua pericolosità sì, alzò lo sguardo lungo quella lingua di sabbia che si schiudeva dietro la massa nera di scogli e lo vide, sdraiato su un fianco, le gambe ancora lambite dall'acqua si muovevano ritmicamente al passaggio delle onde.

Corse verso di lui crollando in ginocchio quando gli arrivò accanto, ebbe paura di toccarlo, poi le parve di sentire un lamento, ma esitò ancora temendo che fosse solo nella sua testa, perché era inconcepibile per la sua mente pensare che potesse essere morto.

Il lamento continuò, e lei trovò il coraggio di girarlo, aveva le braccia e le gambe ricoperte di strisce viola, il collegamento con la Caravella che aveva quasi schiacciato fu immediato, aveva ancora dei filamenti sulla pelle, li tolse con delicatezza usando un rametto che aveva trovato lì accanto, si ricordò le istruzioni del corso, niente ammoniaca né acqua dolce, beh lì tanto non ne avevano, solo acqua salata e poi acqua calda, tanta acqua calda, quella sarebbe stata un problema, come lo era lo stato di shock in cui sembrava versare Castle

Provò a pulire le ferite urticanti con l'acqua del mare che ancora li lambiva, percepiva con angoscia la reazione dei suoi muscoli ad ogni passaggio delle sue mani, cercò muoversi con delicatezza ma sembrava provocargli dolore ogni volta. Quando ebbe finito si rese conto che senza la sua collaborazione non sarebbe riuscita a tirarlo all'asciutto

"Rick, mi senti? Devo portarti fuori dall'acqua…"

Lo vide aprire gli occhi ma si rese subito conto che non era del tutto cosciente

"Beckett… non ti ho portato il caffè…io sono in ritardo…"

Vaneggiava

"Me lo porti dopo il caffè, ora ce la fai ad aiutarmi…sei, troppo, pesante!"

Gli aveva messo le mani sotto le braccia e aveva provato a trascinarlo verso l'interno della spiaggia, ma lui era troppo pesante e lei troppo debole

"Non buttarti dalla zattera ci sono migliaia di caravelle portoghesi… sono ovunque Kate, fanno male, tanto male, non ti tuffare ok"

"No, non mi tuffo, non siamo più sulla zattera Rick, ci sei riuscito, siamo sulla terraferma, ehi mi senti?"

Gli aveva messo le mani sul viso sperando che il contatto lo aiutasse a ritornare in sé riaprì gli occhi e stavolta sembrò vederla davvero

"Kate!... siamo salvi"

"Sì, sì siamo salvi Rick"

"Stai bene, la tua testa…"

Provò ad alzare il braccio, avrebbe voluto arrivare vicino alla sua ferita ma le braccia bruciavano non riusciva a muoverle, sentì il cuore schizzargli via dal petto, batteva troppo velocemente e diventò difficile anche respirare

"Cosa mi succede Kate? aiutami ti prego, aiutami" iniziò ad agitarsi in preda al panico

"Rick, guardami, ti ricordi il briefing sui pericoli in mare che ci hanno fatto prima di immergerci la prima volta? Non stai morendo, ok, è la tossina che ha alterato le tue percezioni, mi capisci?"

Kate riscontrava in suo marito alcuni dei sintomi della sindrome fisalica, quel maledetto veleno oltre ad essere causa di dolori lancinanti, provocava nelle vittime attacchi d'angoscia, stati d'ansia e sensazione di morte imminente oltre a improvvisi dolori lombosacrali e continui svenimenti, spostò nel recesso più lontano della sua mente la probabilità di finire in coma e la morte se non intervenivano cure mediche immediate

"Vado a prendere la borsa magari lì trovo qualcosa che possa aiutarti, darti sollievo, ok? Rick!"

Era svenuto, di nuovo.

Non sapeva neanche lei come aveva fatto trascinarlo fin sotto la prima striscia di alberi che s'innalzava rigogliosa e fittissima al limitare della spiaggia, il kit di pronto soccorso comprendeva anche degli antidolorifici ma doveva trovare dell'acqua potabile e sperare che Rick riprendesse i sensi

Anche da svenuto aveva episodi simili alle convulsioni, avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo da solo, per cercare acqua e aiuto, ma doveva prima stabilizzarlo e non aveva la più pallida idea di come fare.

Si era medicata la ferita alla testa da sola, aveva ancora episodi di vertigine ma le sembrava si stessero diradando. Le era scappato un sorriso quando aveva aperto la borsa preparata da Rick, ci aveva infilato anche delle barrette proteiche trovate chissà dove, lui pensava sempre a tutto e non si arrendeva mai, mai. Sperò non lo facesse neanche stavolta.

Aveva trovato una piccola noce di cocco verde, molto diversa da quelle che si trovano nei supermercati di New York, pensò che avrebbe potuto usare l'acqua all'interno per somministrargli l'antidolorifico, doveva solo trovare il modo di rompere l'involucro senza far cadere il liquido, usare una pietra era escluso, stava lì a scervellarsi, inconsciamente sollevata di dover pensare a cose pratiche, allontanando i pensieri più angosciosi che la vista dello stato di Castle innescava inesorabilmente.

Se solo fosse stata più lucida quando erano in mare, magari avrebbero potuto trovare un altro modo per evitare quel banco di caravelle portoghesi… o forse no, non lo sapeva neanche lei. Scosse la testa imponendosi di risolvere i problemi pratici più impellenti

"Forse potrei metterlo in un sacchetto di plastica e poi…"

"…romperlo, così il liquido non… si disperderà"

non si era accorta di aver pensato ad alta voce, e sentire la voce del marito che concludeva il ragionamento mise a dura prova il suo stato emozionale già molto scosso

"Rick!"

"Sono tornato"

"Ehi"

Posò il cocco sulle gambe e distese la mano per accarezzarlo, e regalargli un sorriso

"Mi dispiace Kate… mi dispiace di essere…me, ti trascino sempre nei guai, sempre"

"Mi pare che un discorso simile lo abbiamo già fatto, chiusi dentro ad un freezer e anche questa volta, hai avuto ragione tu, Johnny ha affari loschi con gente pericolosa"

"Ma avremmo potuto fare finta di nulla…"

"Lo abbiamo mai fatto?"

"No"

"No, appunto e non è finita, hanno ucciso un uomo a sangue freddo, li faremo sbattere tutti in prigione"

"Sbattere… in prigione, sì"

"Ce la fai a rimanere cosciente ancora per un po' ho trovato queste, dovrebbero alleviare i dolori"

"non sto poi così male"

"devi giocare a fare il duro? Devi dimostrare qualcosa a qualcuno Rick? di certo non a me, per favore!"

"Ok, sei ancora arrabbiata"

"Non sono arrabbiata! Sono solo… preoccupata da morire, non so dove siamo, non posso lasciarti solo ma abbiamo bisogno di aiuto… e non mi serve che tu giochi a fare l'eroe"

"Io… mi dispiace Kate, ma questo già te l'ho detto…"

"Non voglio le tue scuse Rick, non devi scusarti di niente, ok"

Mostrò tutto il suo nervosismo alzandosi di scatto e dandogli le spalle, non voleva farsi vedere con le lacrime di frustrazione che uscivano senza che lei potesse controllarle

"Kate…"

Aveva provato incautamente ad alzarsi, era stato un gesto istintivo detestava vederla soffrire e detestava ancora di più esserne la causa, aveva giurato, dopo essere tornato da un nulla durato due mesi, che farla sorridere sarebbe stato lo scopo della sua vita, eppure riusciva sempre benissimo nell'esatto contrario.

"Ma cosa fai, stai giù" si riaccucciò vicino a lui

"Mi disp…" lo interruppe, baciandolo poi si rialzò "cerchiamo di cavare acqua da questo cocco!"

L'operazione ebbe successo, e anche gli antidolorifici apportarono qualche miglioramento allo stato di Rick, che avrebbe voluto migliorare anche quello d'animo della moglie

"Dai sarebbe potuto andare peggio, invece che quegli esseri gelatinosi, avremmo potuto incontrare degli squali e credo che non sarebbero stati sufficienti degli anti dolorifici…"

"Mi dici come fai"

"A fare cosa"

"Ad essere sempre così, positivo o incosciente, non lo so devo ancora decidere"

Lui s'incupì invece di sostenere il battibecco, cosa che non era da lui

"Altrimenti credo che… impazzirei, io devo pensare positivo, ho bisogno di sapere che qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto, sia stata per un buon motivo, io… non posso pensare di essermi fatto cancellare la memoria per nascondere qualcosa di tremendo che ho fatto, io devo essere così, devo…salvare il mondo ma andiamo, ce la siamo raccontata solo per provare a non pensarci più"

Di colpo fu come se un'enorme ferita si riaprisse all'improvviso. Nessuno dei due aveva più ripreso quei discorsi, avevano cercato di andare avanti, alla ricerca di un terreno solido su cui ricominciare e ci erano riusciti fino ad arrivare a sposarsi quasi d'impeto, perché sapevano entrambi di essere pronti. Ma le cicatrici ogni tanto riprendevano a sanguinare, magari solo nei loro pensieri, ciascuno col suo dolore che non voleva far pesare sull'altro. Stavolta il pensiero si rifece parola, forse lo stato di shock e le medicine insieme avevano liberato troppi freni inibitori, una specie di siero della verità, di quelli che fanno male

"Ci sono notti che trascorro a chiedermi come tu possa amarmi ancora, dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare"

"Rick ti prego, no"

"Ho bisogno di dimostrarti che sono degno di te, che farei qualsiasi cosa per renderti felice, ma poi… ecco guarda in che casino siamo finiti"

Si era faticosamente portato le mani sul viso, le braccia gli bruciavano così come le gambe percorse da linee rosse che si stavano gonfiando, Kate gli scostò delicatamente le mani, voleva guardarlo negli occhi, dirgli di smetterla perché così sì che le faceva male, ma trasalì a quel contatto

"Dio, Rick scotti da morire! Io devo andare, devo cercare aiuto non possiamo rimanere qui!"

Gli sistemò il cuscino di fortuna ricavato col giubbotto salvagente che gli aveva sfilato non senza qualche difficoltà ore prima ormai, lui la guardava senza dire una parola, gli occhi ne dicevano già troppe _stai attenta, dovrei venire con te, ti amo Kate_

"Non preoccuparti, ok. Andrò verso est se non trovo nulla prima del tramonto faccio ritorno, e domani proverò nella direzione opposta" lo lasciò con un sorriso, il più dolce che avesse mai visto, la vide infilarsi la pistola di segnalazione nei pantaloncini, gli mise accanto una di quelle barrette energetiche che lui aveva agguantato all'ultimo minuto sul catamarano e un bastone "se ce la fai mangiane un po'… e questo… insomma non sappiamo cosa c'è nei dintorni, potrebbe servirti"

Lui annuì cercando di mostrarsi più lucido e in forma di quanto non fosse, anche lo stomaco aveva iniziato a contorcersi per i crampi, tutto come aveva detto l'istruttore, altro che barretta energetica.

La seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando non scomparve dietro la curva in cui si piegava la spiaggia, rimase da solo. Il rumore delle onde, il verso di qualche uccello esotico in lontananza e il fruscio delle foglie mosse dal vento, un paradiso, in netto contrasto con l'inferno che albergava in lui. Se fossero stati solo i malanni fisici magari avrebbe anche resistito stoicamente, ma quella maledetta tossina aveva la peculiarità di scatenare stati ansiosi quasi psicotici e lui non faceva che pensare e ripensare a quell'ultimo anno, ai suoi vuoti di memoria, al dolore che aveva visto negli occhi di Kate, i dubbi, i pentimenti. Immagini e parole giravano vorticosamente nella sua mente instabile, era solo, nessuno lo avrebbe visto piangere, non lo aveva mai fatto da quando era tornato anche se le lacrime erano spesso arrivate fino agli occhi, non si era mai lasciato andare del tutto perché temeva di crollare senza riuscire più a reagire. Non aveva le forze di opporsi stavolta, pianse fino a quando la febbre non lo fece precipitare di nuovo in uno stato di incoscienza.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Riaprì gli occhi a causa del calore insistente che lambiva la sua guancia destra, gli occhi rimasero feriti da un bagliore rosso, ci mise un po' a focalizzare la sagoma di Kate che armeggiava attorno ad un fuoco poco distante da lui

L'ombra si colorò mano a mano che si avvicinava a lui, aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon, e un vestito molto colorato che la fasciava mettendone in risalto il disegno perfetto dei fianchi, gli sorrideva sollevata, pensò di stare sognando, poi però sentì la sua voce "ehi, come ti senti? Ha funzionato dio, grazie al cielo!" tirò su con il naso e con un movimento rapido scacciò quelle che dovevano essere lacrime

Che diavolo era successo e dove si trovavano? Si accorse di essere sdraiato su una piccola brandina coperta di stoffa colorata, e aveva un tetto sulla testa, un po' malandato ma sempre di un tetto si trattava, aveva le ferite ricoperte di qualche sostanza dall'odore nauseabondo, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse aveva decisamente attutito i dolori e sentiva rumori di varia umanità che provenivano dall'esterno

Kate si era seduta accanto a lui come se non aspettasse altro che stargli vicino, gli sorrise ancora "Mi hai fatto prendere la madre di tutti gli spaventi Rick, ti ho trovato privo di sensi e non riuscivo a svegliarti, ho temuto fossi… insomma ci avevano spiegato che il veleno avrebbe potuto portare al coma…"

"chissà quando smetterò di farti preoccupare…" le prese la mano che aveva iniziato ad accarezzarlo piano sul viso e la strinse grato di quel contatto

"mai Rick, io non smetterò mai di preoccuparmi per te, dovresti saperlo, ce lo siamo anche pomposamente promesso qualche mese fa" fece finta di non cogliere il vero significato di quella domanda retorica, era troppo sollevata che si fosse ripreso per intavolare discussioni dolorose

"tieni, bevi, sei disidratato" gli porse una bottiglietta d'acqua che Castle scrutò interrogativo, e lei spiegò quello che aveva trovato mentre lo aiutava a sollevarsi per provare a dissetarsi un po'

"siamo in un villaggio di pescatori, se non fosse stato per loro, credo che… - dovette schiarirsi la voce per riuscire a proseguire - sanno come curare gli attacchi di Caravella portoghese, ci convivono da sempre… hanno detto che sei stato fortunato…non si sopravvive spesso ad un banco intero di quegli esseri, nel villaggio ti chiamano 'kembali dari neraka' "

"neraka… significa inferno"

"colui che è tornato dall'inferno" la voce stavolta d'incrinò del tutto

"oh, suggestivo direi…quindi siamo salvi, c'è un medico qui, hanno curato anche te" lei si toccò la fronte dove c'era una vistosa e strana fasciatura, ma Rick era ancora troppo stravolto per cogliere la differenza tra una medicazione all'occidentale e quell'intervento indigeno

"no, c'è il balian wisada[1], un guaritore del posto, che ti ha curato con l'erba dell'occhio d'oro[2], credo sia un fiore giallo, è una pianta dalle molte proprietà sai, starai bene, ti ci vorrà qualche giorno ma ti riprenderai" non aveva smesso un minuto di accarezzargli la spalla, nell'unico punto sano, non ricoperto da unguenti o ferite, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e accoccolarsi accanto a lui e finalmente riposarsi anche lei, ma c'era dell'altro che ora la preoccupava più delle condizioni di Castle ora.

"A metà strada tra te e il villaggio, mi sono imbattuta nei rottami del catamarano, deve essersi spezzato a metà, e la parte che non è affondata si è spiaggiata, esattamente come noi, solo che qualche chilometro più ad est. C'erano delle casse con questo roba dentro"

Tirò fuori da una delle pieghe del vestito una bustina di plastica piena di piccole pillole bianche e blu

"oddio, è peggio di quello che sospettavo, questa è droga sintetica"

"uhm sì, e non capisco perché avrebbero deciso di farla affondare insieme a noi"

"a meno che non scottasse al punto da decidere di sacrificare il carico pur di ucciderci"

"è un'ipotesi che regge, sì…uhm, - sospirò godendosi quel rapido scambio di opinioni che aveva il sapore dei vecchi tempi - mi sei mancato Rick" si morse la lingua quando lo vide abbassare gli occhi, aveva sottovalutato lo stato psicologico in cui era precipitato e ogni parola si tramutava in un riferimento a tutto ciò che non avevano mai veramente affrontato

"intendevo che mi è mancato congetturare con te in queste ore, ehi"

Vennero interrotti dall'arrivo di un uomo minuto, il viso solcato da così tante rughe da sembrare un disegno a carboncino, gli occhi vispi e profondi, indossava un sarong a disegni bianchi e neri e una tunica bianca sopra, non furono necessarie spiegazioni, Castle capì che si trattava del balian wisada a cui aveva accennato Kate

"pace e saluti da Dio" s'inchinò leggermente in avanti con le mani giunte all'altezza del petto, un saluto che avevano imparato fin dal primo giorno che erano arrivati in quel paradiso indonesiano

"Io sono Wayan signor Castle, non parlo bene la sua lingua mi deve scusare" si mise ad armeggiare con alcune ciotole che erano state sistemate su tavolino basso accanto al giaciglio dove Castle si era risvegliato

Kate aveva salutato l'uomo e si era avviata all'uscita, ma lo sguardo smarrito di suo marito le strappò una spiegazione "quando lui fa la sua 'medicina' non vuole spettatori…vado a cercare un po' di cibo, sei digiuno da giorni Rick"

"giorni?" lui pensava di essere rimasto svenuto qualche ora

"tre" Kate abbassò leggermente lo sguardo per non mostrare i segni di ciò che aveva passato in quelle interminabili ore, di nuovo, attesa e dolore, di nuovo

"sono stati tre giorni molto lunghi signor Castle, sia per sua moglie che per lei" versò dell'acqua su una mistura che aveva appena finito di schiacciare dentro ad una ciotola di legno

"Grazie per… quello che ha fatto per me"

L'uomo a quelle parole smise di lavorare con i suoi attrezzi, si girò completamente verso Castle e lo guardò fisso negli occhi, in silenzio, per alcuni secondi che a Rick parvero non finire mai, poi senza staccare gli occhi da lui, gli toccò la fronte con un dito, chiuse gli occhi come per trovare concentrazione "Oh, la mia medicina può molto su un corpo sofferente, molto meno su un anima che non vuole uscire dal suo neraka, la chiamano kembali dari neraka qui al villaggio, è una specie di eroe perché è scampato a morte certa, ma lei sa che dal suo inferno può uscire solo con le sue forze, non c'è medicina"

Rick rimase senza parole, prese la ciotola che l'uomo gli porse con entrambe le mani "lo beva tutto"

L'uomo salutò come da tradizione ed uscì, lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri sempre più confusi. Si portò la ciotola alla bocca e fu assalito dall'odore pungente, il sapore non fu migliore, bevve tutto, voleva alzarsi da lì, rimettersi in forze e soprattutto schiarirsi le idee

Gli avevano fatto trovare un sarong e una camicia bianca, si era lavato via tutti gli unguenti dal corpo, erano rimasti dei segni rossi piuttosto inquietanti, sembravano tatuaggi tribali, almeno non facevano più male. Si era vestito ed era andato in cerca di Kate che non aveva trovato accanto a sé al suo risveglio. Capì il motivo, era quasi mezzogiorno, aveva dormito ininterrottamente dalla sera precedente, stavolta però era stato un sonno riposante e non abitato da incubi come tutto ciò che ricordava fino al risveglio in quella capanna.

Era un villaggio molto piccolo, poche casupole molto modeste, immerse nella vegetazione rigogliosa, la stessa sotto cui si erano rifugiati dopo essere approdati, niente strade asfaltate. Chiunque incontrava lo salutava con il lieve inchino tradizionale e lui ricambiava, sentiva gli occhi di tutto il villaggio su di lui, uomini, donne, bambini, ma non trovava sua moglie, ed anche se sapeva che doveva trovarsi lì, da qualche parte, un senso d'inquietudine lo aveva assalito. Si rese conto di non essere più sicuro di nulla.

La trovò su un grande pontile, a dire il vero anche troppo grande per quel minuscolo villaggio, i piedi penzolanti a pelo d'acqua, era splendida in quel vestito blu e bianco, si fermò a guardarla per qualche secondo, le sembrò irraggiungibile.

Lei si voltò come se avesse percepito la sua presenza, si alzò subito andandogli incontro, il viso aperto in un sorriso che diceva molte cose, forse era il primo vero sorriso pieno, che si concedeva dall'inizio di quell'avventura.

Lo prese per mano e gli diede un bacio sulla tempia, invitandolo a sedersi con lei, rimasero a guardare il mare azzurro e le nuvole che increspavano l'orizzonte, poi Rick ruppe quel silenzio

"Ma dove siamo esattamente?"

"Nella più piccola delle isole Gili, Rengit. C'è solo questo minuscolo villaggio, e questo strano enorme pontile, per il resto è disabitata"

"Siamo finiti fino alle Gili?"

"Credo che l'intenzione di quei tizi fosse di portarci in mare aperto più lontani possibile dal molo del nostro resort, ma le correnti ci hanno trascinato qui. Wayan mi ha detto che non è la prima volta che la corrente porta rottami sulla loro bella spiaggia"

"Hai chiamato la polizia? O qualcuno che possa venirci a prendere?"

"La corrente elettrica c'è solo la sera per due ore, e non ci sono telefoni, così come non esiste un servizio di trasporto, dobbiamo aspettare che qualche barca che porta turisti attracchi e chiedere un passaggio, ma mi hanno detto che aspettano un'altra tempesta quindi non se ne parla prima di due o tre giorni"

"Due o tre giorni…"

"ti dispiace?"

"No, affatto, pensavo a quegli assassini, e se venissero a sapere che il carico è qui, spiaggiato…"

"Nessuno navigherà fino a quando la tempesta non sarà passata, quindi siamo al sicuro, per ora, e tu stai decisamente meglio e questa è la notizia più bella che potessimo avere!"

Le sembrò si sforzasse di sorridere, eppure stava meglio, si era alzato aveva mangiato senza che lo stomaco gli avesse dato problemi, ma da quando si era risvegliato era come se un velo di tristezza l'avesse avvolto, ritrovava in lui le stesse espressioni cupe dei primi mesi dopo la sua riapparizione.

Dio se le faceva male vederlo così, troppo dolore e lei non ne poteva più, esplose "Quando mi hanno detto della tempesta e della difficoltà a ripartire con te che non ti svegliavi… e Wayan che scuoteva la testa guardandomi dispiaciuto, "ho fatto tutto quello che potevo signora, ora dipende da lui", si è inchinato, ha acceso un piccolo lume accanto alla tua testa, ha spostato il letto verso est, come si fa per i moribondi, Rick, e mi ha lasciata sola, con te, ed io non potevo fare nulla, nessuno poteva fare più nulla, è stato tremendo ok? quindi sì, mi permetto di essere felice se siamo bloccati qui, perché siamo ancora insieme, nonostante tutto!"

Si alzò di scatto, allontanandosi da lui, s'inoltrò nel bosco, sentiva la sua voce che la chiamava, sapeva perfettamente che era ancora troppo debole per correrle dietro, ma non si fermò, arrivò in prossimità di un minuscolo Tempio Indù, si lasciò incantare dalle statue adornate con parei colorati e lindi che sembrano appena lavati. Non c'era nessuno, solo qualche capanna spuntava tra il fogliame dalla baia di dietro, e fili di panni stesi ad asciugare, rimase lì davanti, cercando di disperdere i pensieri, non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare.

Lo sentì arrivare dietro di lei, il fiatone come se avesse corso per chilometri, si detestò per averlo messo in difficoltà, ma era stato più forte di lei.

"Kate, io non ho dubbi su di te, non potrei mai averli…li ho su di me, io non so più chi sono, ho mentito anche a me stesso in questi mesi, sperando che mettendo da parte ciò che era successo avremmo potuto ricominciare, e forse sarei andato avanti così se non ci fosse stata quella maledetta tossina, è come se ad un tratto tutte le angosce che aveva cercato di seppellire e i dubbi, fossero esplose dentro di me"

"ha ragione Wayan tu non sei tornato dall'inferno Rick, tu ci sei ancora dentro, è lì nella tua testa e sta divorando anche il tuo cuore, cosa posso fare ancora io, o dire, perché tu capisca che ti amo oltre ogni cosa, anche del dubbio che ti lacera l'anima, quei due mesi nessuno ce li restituirà, ma possiamo alleviare le sofferenze che ci provocano ancora, io le tue e tu le mie, è questo che non abbiamo mai fatto, ci siamo affidati in tutto, tranne che in questo"

"Tu lo hai sentito, quando me lo ha detto?"

"no, lo ha detto anche a me, dopo la seconda notte che eravamo qui e le sue medicine hanno iniziato a fare effetto, lui ti ha vegliato, qui usa così, il moribondo è accudito da chi ha più caro al mondo, mentre il malato in via di guarigione deve stare con il suo guaritore, e tu deliravi, dicevi cose…"

Si era girata verso di lui avrebbe voluto baciarlo e non pensare più a niente e allo stesso tempo scappare di nuovo per non cedere a quella tentazione, non voleva chiudere tutto come se niente fosse, lo avevano fatto troppe volte ed ora comprendeva che si erano fatti molto male, entrambi

"ti ho chiesto di sposarmi in quel modo del tutto folle, dalla mattina alla sera perché avevo il terrore che tu non avresti più voluto aspettare un momento migliore"

"ed io ho accettato per lo stesso motivo, avevo paura di perderti, ma ogni singola parola che ho pronunciato quel giorno Rick, ogni singola parola è scolpita qui dentro, è ciò che sento dal profondo"

si era toccata il cuore e non sfuggì a Castle la mano che tremava leggermente

"ci siamo sposati per i motivi sbagliati"

lui abbassò la testa in segno di sconfitta, come se si rendesse conto solo in quel momento dell'impalcatura di finta sicurezza su cui avevano costruito la loro speranza per il futuro

Kate non riuscì a trattenere una lacrima, sembrava la fine, come potevano amarsi al punto da farsi così male?

"Abbiamo sempre avuto paura che raccontarci tutto ciò che abbiamo provato ci avrebbe allontanati, e invece sta succedendo per il motivo contrario, sono i nostri silenzi che ci stanno distruggendo Rick"

Detto questo, lo superò cercando nuovamente di andare via, stavolta però Rick fu più veloce, le prese un polso, ma forse strinse troppo, o troppo poco, lei lo guardò incredula, si liberò con uno strattone e scappò via.

Rimase lì, davanti a quelle statue dai colori sgargianti e lo sguardo fisso, il cuore che batteva troppo velocemente, le parole che tornavano come eco diverse che si sovrapponevano fastidiosamente nella sua testa. Si sedette sul primo gradino di pietra di quel piccolo tempio, si sentiva improvvisamente stanchissimo, appoggiò la schiena la gradino superiore, chiuse gli occhi.

* * *

[1] A Bali è chiamato così colui che pratica la medicina consultando i wisada o oesada, come vengono chiamati antichi libri di medicina scritti su foglie di palma lontar (Borassus flabellifer L.) per cui questi manoscritti vengono detti anche lontar.

Si tratta di argomenti di medicina empirica su cui primeggiano le descrizioni e gli usi di piante medicinali.

[2] Curculigo orchioides


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Un profumo intenso di fiori recisi lo destò di colpo, doveva essersi addormentato ed ora si ritrovava circondato dalla maggior parte degli abitanti del piccolo villaggio, ognuno con una piccola cesta piena di fiori e frutti, stavano offrendole alle divinità del tempio, nessuno lo aveva svegliato o cacciato, ma lui si sentì assolutamente fuori posto. Si alzò di scatto, s'inchinò, chiedendo scusa e cercando di togliersi da quella posizione preminente.

Un uomo di mezza età, vestito di tutto punto nei suoi abiti tradizionali migliori, lo toccò su una spalla e gli sorrise, invitandolo a partecipare alla cerimonia. Rick sapeva che se avesse rifiutato avrebbe creato una specie di incidente spiacevolissimo, quindi annuì rimanendo accanto all'uomo per tutto il tempo.

Quando i canti e le offerte terminarono ciascuno tornò alle proprie incombenze, tutti, tranne l'uomo che aveva invitato Castle a rimanere

"salute a te signor Castle, kembali dari neraka" sfoggiò un largo sorriso

"salve… io…" sentirsi chiamare a quel modo lo faceva sentire a disagio e probabilmente non riusciva a nasconderlo troppo bene

"io sono Wayan"

 _Anche lui, si chiamavano tutti Wayan?_ Poi Rick ricordò quella strana faccenda dei nomi, gli Indonesiani maschi o femmine che siano, si chiamano tutti, o quasi, allo stesso modo in base all'ordine di nascita: il primogenito Wayan, il secondo Made, il terzo Nyoman e il quarto, Ketut. C'erano anche delle varianti in base alle caste, ma forse in quel villaggio non le usavano.

"Sono il capo del banjar di questo villaggio e sono felice che Shiva abbia deciso di guarirti, è un grande segno per noi"

Rick non sapeva che dire, avrebbe voluto correre di nuovo da Kate e invece stava lì a fare conversazione induista… di cui sapeva solo quel poco che aveva letto sulle guide

"ecco… vi ringrazio di esservi presi cura di me e mia moglie" era veramente grato a quella gente per l'aiuto del tutto disinteressato che avevano dato loro

"sua moglie, mister Castle è una donna speciale, ricca di spiritualità, me credo che lei lo sappia già" di nuovo un sorriso aperto fiorì sul volto dall'età indefinibile di quell'uomo

"…di spiritualità…" l'aveva definita in tanti modi la sua Kate, ma mai spirituale, magari all'opposto, concreta, razionale, pratica ma non esternò quel pensiero quasi divertito, non voleva offendere la sensibilità di Wayan che ne sembrava assolutamente convinto

"mentre lei, mister Castle, combatteva contro Yama[3], sua moglie si è unita alle nostre donne, è stata molto rispettosa delle nostre tradizioni, e la mano di Shiva l'ha guidata sulla giusta via"

Rick si perse a metà di quel discorso, annuiva per non offendere il suo ospite ma evidentemente la sua espressione lo tradì

Wayan rise, poi spiegò "sa cos'è il Karman[4] mister Castle?"

Rick esitò di nuovo stava per rispondere quando si rese conto che avrebbe snocciolato una serie di definizioni distorte dalla lente della sua cultura occidentale e allora desistette "ne ho sentito parlare"

"Ogni azione, karma, produce in noi attraverso adṛṣṭa, il non visibile, un'impronta costituita dalle conseguenze cosmiche dell'azione stessa; conseguenze di cui noi 'godremo' in un futuro e che potrà essere anche oltre la morte. Buone intenzioni e buone azioni producono automaticamente un buon karma ricco di doni per il benessere e la felicità. Cattive intenzioni ed azioni producono automaticamente un cattivo karma ricco di doni per il dolore e la sofferenza"

"ok, quindi…secondo questa visione se una persona sta male…sta scontando qualcosa"

"è una interpretazione molto semplificata, ma diciamo di sì, aver agito nel male in questa o in una vita precedente"

"uhm, penso proprio sia accaduto in questa…" quasi mormorò quella frase e il capo villaggio non commentò, ma proseguì la sua 'lezione'

"La signora Kate ci ha raccontato cosa vi è successo e il modo in cui siete finiti sulla nostra isola, il nostro balian wisada, il nostro medico - sorrise di nuovo non avrebbe voluto mettere a disagio Castle ma sembrava ottenere ad ogni parola l'effetto opposto - è convinto che sua moglie sia stata guidata dal Tamba Waras[5], le ha dato da bere l'acqua del cocco verde e lei lì hai iniziato a guarire, mister Castle"

Rick represse un sorriso sarcastico, per quanto fosse affascinante addentrarsi in una religione culturalmente così distante, quell'acqua era servita a ingurgitare due pillole di antidolorifici, e quelli sì avevano operato il temporaneo miracolo di non farlo urlare dal dolore

"capisco il suo scetticismo, ma non parlavo della guarigione fisica mister Castle, ma del dolore che ha dentro, e che è iniziato ad uscire, grazie a sua moglie"

Qualcuno chiamò il signor Wayan dal fondo della strada, lui rispose qualcosa di incomprensibile, salutò e si congedò da Castle che rimase immobile in mezzo a quella piccola strada lambita dalla foresta. Aveva compreso forse meno della metà di quel discorso, ma già quella metà gli bastava eccome, Wayan parlava di Karma, lui conosceva il destino e amava citare spesso il 'potere dell'Universo', ma alla fine forse era vero che è tutto dentro di noi, bene e male e solo noi possiamo scegliere dove andare e lui voleva con tutto sé stesso liberarsi da ciò che gli opprimeva il cuore per poterlo unire a quello di Kate, come aveva sempre desiderato in fondo, dal primo momento che l'aveva vista

S'inoltrò lungo la stradina sterrata rifacendo il percorso a ritroso, cercandola, inseguendola, come aveva fatto per anni. Trovò la cosa piuttosto simbolica, erano naufraghi su un'isola piccolissima e continuavano a rincorrersi, anche se lì c'era poco spazio e alla fine poche scuse da accampare per evitare di confrontarsi

Era preso da quei pensieri pseudofilosofici mentre attraversava il piccolo tratto di spiaggia che collegava la strada per il tempio al grande pontile e se la trovò davanti, che veniva verso di lui, camminava decisa con quella andatura tipica di quando aveva in pugno il furfante di turno, deglutì, la preda era lui in quel momento, ma le parole furono tutt'altro che bellicose

"non sarei dovuta scappare in quel modo"

Castle, dopo quella frase, rilassò le spalle rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essersi irrigidito come uno stoccafisso

"è normale fuggire da chi ci fa soffrire"

Avevano lasciato la distanza di un passo tra di loro, una specie di zona franca da cui poter fuggire, di nuovo, o in cui potersi ritrovare

Nessuno dei due, in quel momento, si rese conto dello spettacolo che la natura stava offrendo, le nuvole minacciose della tempesta in arrivo erano ancora piuttosto lontane, e il grigio funesto di cui erano traboccanti contrastava con il rosso accecante del sole, che finiva il suo percorso tuffandosi in quel mare cangiante di verde e blu scuro

L'unico blu che Kate vedeva era quello degli occhi di suo marito

L'unico verde, erano gli occhi screziati in cui Rick avrebbe voluto perdersi

"vuoi sapere cosa mi fa soffrire veramente Rick, a distanza di un anno? Il senso di colpa per aver dubitato di te, quando tutte le prove e tutte le persone che mi circondavano parlavano contro di te, io ho ceduto, ho avuto bisogno di prove concrete per scardinare quei dubbi, non sono stata capace di amarti al punto da crederti e basta"

Il tono della voce si era alzato sempre di più, aveva finito la frase quasi gridando, con i pugni stretti e il vento che stava alzandosi sempre di più, avvolgendoli in folate via via più forti

"Come avresti potuto farlo, non mi credo neanche io Kate! l'unica cosa che so è che niente al mondo avrebbe potuto farmi rinunciare ad essere lì con te quel giorno, niente! Io so solo questo, ma capisco che con due matrimoni falliti alle spalle tu… insomma lo hai sempre lasciato intendere, tra una battuta e l'altra, che non mi consideravi una persona affidabile"

"era quello che mi ha detto l'FBI, lo sai? e dopo che ti abbiamo ritrovato anche la psicologa dell'ospedale ha dovuto dirmi che non si poteva escludere la possibilità che avessi voluto allontanarti dalla tua vita, per un qualsiasi motivo, e affrontare la cosa sarebbe stata talmente umiliante per te, da spingerti a fingere di non ricordare. Quindi sì, nella mia mente è passata l'idea che non avessi voluto sposarmi, che fossi fuggito per questo e mi vergogno da morire per averlo anche solo pensato!"

Fece un lungo respiro, come se rivivere quei momenti di dubbio ed incertezza le facesse male come allora

"Avrei voluto essere più forte e crederti senza aspettare le prove che ti scagionassero e invece sono piombata nella tua stanza d'ospedale pretendendo spiegazioni come se fossi un delinquente qualsiasi"

Rick era rimasto pietrificato, aveva sempre pensato che fosse stata la sua assenza a provocare tutto quel dolore, come era capitato a lui quando il triplo killer aveva rapito Kate, lui era quasi impazzito in quei due giorni e si era chiesto come avesse fatto Kate in due mesi, senza sapere cosa gli fosse accaduto, se fosse ancora vivo o no. Ed ora scopriva che il dolore, se possibile, era ancora più grande, dove sensi di colpa si erano mischiati all'incertezza e all'assenza.

Ancora una volta capiva che non aver parlato, per tutto quel tempo, non aveva fatto altro che cristallizzare in loro quelle ferite

"non hai mai pensato che mi meritassi tutto questo, anche il tuo dubbio lecito? Perché io sì, sempre, ogni giorno da quando sono tornato! Nessuno per nessuna ragione dovrebbe far soffrire così le persone che ama Kate, ed io invece l'ho fatto! E anche le cose che abbiamo scoperto dopo, quel video di addio che ti ho lasciato… ho visto quanto ti ha fatto male… possono avermi prelevato senza il mio consenso, ok, ma poi? Perché avrei dovuto farmi cancellare la memoria, rischiando di non tornare più, se avessi 'salvato il mondo' come mi hanno raccontato? Lo sai anche tu che è una grande cavolata, buona per mia madre e Alexis che così hanno potuto tornare ad una vita normale, senza incubi, ma per noi no, non è così e lo sai benissimo anche tu!"

Anche il tono di Rick si era alzato, cercando di sovrastare il vento, sfogando il carico emotivo che era diventato insopportabile. Il cielo era diventato scuro, ormai, ma loro erano ancora lì, uno davanti all'altro, i corpi immobili, le anime agitate come il mare ai loro piedi, sempre più mosso per la tempesta che aveva iniziato a far sentire la sua potenza

"Ti guardo e penso sempre a quanto ti ho fatto soffrire"

"E invece dovresti guardarmi meglio, Rick" lo spazio si ridusse quanto bastava perché riuscissero ad avvertire i loro respiri accelerati dalla spinta emotiva che li stava travolgendo "perché scopriresti quanta gioia hai portato nella mia vita, troveresti ciò che penso di te da molto più tempo di quello che puoi pensare, e cioè che sei un brav'uomo e che la nostra collaborazione, la nostra relazione sia la cosa migliore che mi sia mai successa"

Un lampo illuminò la spiaggia come fosse stato giorno e Kate si accorse che il viso di Rick era rigato di lacrime, lo aveva visto piangere solo una volta, davanti al furgone insanguinato quando pensava che avessero fatto del male a sua figlia, in preda alla disperazione più sorda.

Lui era ironia, leggerezza, ottimismo, lo era sempre stato ma forse anche a scapito delle sue emozioni più profonde, se mostri solo la superficie possono intaccare solo quella

All'improvviso quell'inquietante scambio con Meredith nel loft di Rick acquistò il giusto senso, l'aveva colpita profondamente quel riferimento allo sbilanciamento totale di conoscenza reciproca, lì per lì si era sentita anche lei come Meredith, svelata da lui nei segreti più nascosti, nei dolori peggiori tanto da scriverci romanzi, e con lei lo aveva fatto davvero, quanto invece di lui non conosceva molto, ogni approfondimento finiva in una battuta elusiva. Ma non era così, aveva visto lo sforzo di mostrarsi oltre quella superficie liscia basata sull'ironia, di cui si ammantava con tutti, con tutti, tranne che con lei, si era confidato di cose che non aveva raccontato a nessun altro e lei aveva visto quanto gli costasse ogni volta, dal sogno ricorrente e la 'colpa' d'aver copiato un tema premiato, sofferta al punto da decidere di migliorarsi, alla vicenda di Hollander Woods

Lei aveva i suoi muri, lui il suo gioco di specchi

Lui aveva minato quei muri, e lei crepato quegli specchi che ora forse si stavano definitivamente sgretolando davanti a lei

"Rick…"

"io… ho bisogno di chiederti perdono Kate, tu cerchi sempre di rassicurarmi che non serve e mi blocchi ogni volta, ma io devo farlo, altrimenti non mi sentirò mai libero di amarti come vorrei!"

L'ennesimo tuono scatenò una pioggia improvvisa e scrosciante che li inzuppò entrambi nel giro di attimi, i volti rigati dalle gocce di pioggia che nascondevano le lacrime di entrambi, lei lo lasciò fare, capì che forse aveva ragione lui, che forse aveva sempre avuto bisogno di sentirsi chiedere scusa. Non lo aveva mai ammesso del tutto con sé stessa, la faceva sentire meschina nei suoi confronti, e invece era del tutto naturale ed umano.

Gli porse entrambe le mani, perché lui le prendesse, e lui lo fece senza staccare mai gli occhi dai suoi, intanto la pioggia continuava a cadere insistente e fitta

"io, ti chiedo perdono Kate Beckett, per essere sparito, per essere tornato senza una spiegazione, per aver minato la fiducia che riponevi in me, e per aver pensato che avremo potuto superare tutto facendo finta di nulla"

"io ti perdono Rick Castle, se tu lo farai con te stesso"

Lo vide ingoiare a vuoto, sentì le mani stringersi ancora di più e l'ultimo residuo spazio rimasto chiudersi definitivamente

"d'accordo"

Erano vicinissimi, ma lui aveva abbassato lo sguardo, avrebbe voluto baciarla ma tentennava incerto, lo fece lei, come sempre, era lei a chiudere le distanze, chiunque le avesse create, era stata lei prima che Maddox la buttasse giù da un parapetto, era stato lui con i suoi tormenti, ora, ma poi il coraggio residuo lo aveva sempre trovato, anche per lui

Gli prese il viso e lo attirò verso di lei, cercò le labbra che scivolavano sotto l'acqua che cadeva incessante, quel contatto fu come un ritorno a casa, un sentirsi di nuovo al sicuro, su una terra ferma e asciutta e calda, come forse non lo era mai stata. Caddero sulla sabbia senza riuscire a staccarsi, le mani che si muovevano frenetiche alla ricerca di luoghi ben conosciuti che però sussultavano tremando come fosse la prima volta. Dovettero interrompersi per evitare i pericoli della tempesta sempre più potente che ormai flagellava la spiaggia, corsero nella capanna, tenendosi per mano, senza parlare

Entrarono all'asciutto, incapaci di stare distanti anche solo per togliersi i vestiti bagnati, lo fecero reciprocamente, all'inizio assecondando l'impeto, con fervore, poi prendendoci gusto, imponendosi la dolce attesa nello svelamento dei loro corpi, bagnati di pioggia, freddi fuori, caldi dentro. Kate chiuse gli occhi quando le dita di lui iniziarono ad accarezzarle i capezzoli, circoli sempre più grandi fino a raccogliere i seni, si chinò a baciarli, e lei fece lo stesso partendo dal suo collo, mordendo il lobo dell'orecchio mentre le mani scendevano lungo la schiena, fino alle natiche contratte dallo sforzo di tenerla sollevata. Sì perché lui l'aveva presa per i fianchi sollevandola fino a poterle baciare i seni e poi l'aveva adagiata su un letto che qualcuno aveva sistemato per loro togliendo il piccolo giaciglio in cui lui era stato in quei giorni.

Lei si abbandonò lasciando che fosse lui a prendere l'iniziativa, desiderava sentirlo vivo dentro di sé, e lo accolse vibrando di piacere. Lui si sollevò con le braccia staccandosi dal suo viso ma continuando a muovere il suo piacere con una lentezza esasperante che la stava facendo impazzire, voleva guardarla, adorarla in quel momento di congiunzione totale lo sentì mormorare 'ti amo' poco prima che il piacere li avvolgesse all'unisono, facendo deflagrare i sensi, al culmine della tempesta che imperversava fuori, non più dentro.

* * *

[3] Nella religione induista Yama è il Deva, dio, della morte "colui che irrimediabilmente trattinen con sé", padrone del regno infero, la deità preposta al controllo e al trapasso delle anime da un mondo all'altro

[4] Karma è un adattamento occidentale di karman , termine sanscrito per "atto", "azione", "compito", "obbligo". Indica il generico agire volto a un fine. Nell'induismo il karma è comunemente considerato come la parte non-materiale , invisibile (adṛṣṭa) delle azioni , il " principio di causalità " , ciò che in ogni azione "crea qualcosa" che a sua volta è causa del destino dell'essere agente. Karma ha la stessa radice kri (fare) di Kriya , l'azione completa, ben fatta. Nei Veda karman o karma era l'"atto religioso", il "rito" perfettamente eseguito. Il termine veniva usato per indicare i riti di sacrificio realizzati alla perfezione (sacrificio vedico). Si credeva che questi riti (karman) ottenessero/ meritassero automaticamente all'offerente la grazia da lui richiesta ai deva e che l'avrebbe goduta nel futuro (che poteva anche essere il futuro oltre la morte). Questi meriti automatici facevano dell'uomo che offriva il sacrificio un "contenitore di meriti religiosi" che raccoglieva, anche oltre la morte, le grazie ottenute con le azioni religiose. Secondo la dottrina vedica l'azione religiosa (karma) creava come conseguenza automatica un "bottino di grazie" , un contenitore karmico di grazie divine (karma) da godere nel futuro, anche oltre la morte.

[5] Tamba Waras è il nome di uno dei Templi più importanti di Bali, si trova sul pendio meridionale del Monte Batukaru nel villaggio di Sangketan, 725 m sopra il livello del mare. Quasi mille anni fa, il raja Cokorda di Tabanan soffriva di continue malattie. I sudditi cercarono ovunque un rimedio qualsiasi, finché, seguendo istruzioni avute in sogno, alcuni non decisero di inoltrarsi nella fitta foresta che occupava allora le pendici del monte Batukaru. L'indicazione era di cercare un soffio di fumo che saliva da una noce di cocco caduta in mezzo ai bambù. Da questo cocco venne tratto un medicamento che curò il raja e lo riportò alla normalità. Cokorda ordinò di costruire un tempio in quel luogo dalle proprietà miracolose, chiamandolo per l'appunto Tamba Waras (la medicina che cura). Nel contesto del moderno induismo balinese, qui si prega il dio unico nella sua manifestazione di dispensatore di rimedi universali, per corpo e mente, per il lato manifesto e quello oscuro (sekala-niskala), una sorta di farmacia cosmica. I poteri curativi sgorgano dalle acque di sorgente, considerate sacre nelle montagne balinesi, e dall'olio prodotto da una pianta epifita, comune nelle foreste attorno al tempio. Foreste che, lasciate qui indisturbate, sono il degno palcoscenico della rappresentazione simbolica dell'intreccio uomo-natura.  
Con le abluzioni nelle sette sorgenti, pancoran sapta gangga, ripetute nel tempo per i casi più difficili, e un sorso di acqua di cocco benedetta mischiata all'olio miracoloso, i balinesi chiedono l'aiuto del dio a far uscire ogni malattia che affligge corpo e mente. In senso letterale, tanto che ci sono luoghi precisi, fuori dal jeroan del tempio e nel jaba, dove depositare gli umori che il rimedio smuove, assieme ai gusci vuoti di noce di cocco.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Lo trovò sdraiato su un fianco, il braccio piegato a reggere la testa, completamente preso nella sua attività mattutina preferita, ovvero guardarla dormire. Quella pratica inquietante era stata oggetto di alcuni dei loro battibecchi meglio riusciti, eppure dopotutto, anche lei aveva ammesso che, in fondo, fosse una cosa molto dolce.

"Buongiorno" allungò le braccia stirandosi, e godendosi quel risveglio pacifico, perdendosi nel viso del marito disteso, sereno, felice, era bellissimo ed era tutto suo

"Tu, io un'isola deserta… come in 'Laguna blu'"

"Non vorrei spegnere i tuoi entusiasmi ma non siamo due adolescenti con gli ormoni impazziti…"

"eppure stanotte mi è sembrato esattamente l'opposto…" non trattenne un sorriso soddisfatto

"E questa non è un'isola deserta" era più forte di lei, doveva punzecchiarlo demolendo le sue storie con frammenti di logica scagliati come frecciatine, e lo faceva perché adorava l'espressione divertita ed esasperata che Castle faceva ogni volta

"dettagli" sbuffò nel pieno della sua recita

"Ciò non toglie… - Kate abbassò volutamente il tono della voce, rallentando le parole, e scandendole mentre con le dita iniziò a giocare con il suo profilo, fino a scendere lungo il braccio, i fianchi, sempre più giù, sorridendo maliziosa mentre lui non riusciva a contrastare i piccoli brividi che ogni contatto gli provocava- che io possa sentirmi molto attratta dal mio vigoroso marito"

"uhm, davvero? Sono lusingato ma riguardo Laguna Blu sappi che…"

"…e parli troppo come sempre" Proseguì quel gioco fino a quando non fu certa di aver riacceso tutti i suoi sensi, a quel punto si trasferì con guizzo su di lui facendolo ricadere supino, continuò a percorrere quelle zone fin troppo sensibili, eccitandosi a sua volta quando lo sentiva reagire ai suoi tocchi impertinenti. Stavano riprendendo muti discorsi lasciati languire la notte appena trascorsa, quando due colpi secchi trafissero l'aria poco distante dalla loro capanna.

Kate si alzò di scatto, il suono inconfondibile di due spari aveva allertato ogni suo senso, prese maglietta e shorts lasciando a malincuore il bel vestito balinese che le avevano donato, ma non sarebbe stato altrettanto pratico. Rick la seguì vestendosi mentre si affacciavano lentamente alla porta.

Scorsero in lontananza, ancora sul pontile, quattro uomini armati come dei guerriglieri, erano scesi da un motoscafo dall'aria piuttosto potente, erano troppo lontani per distinguerne le fattezze, ma non ci volle molto perché capissero che erano gli stessi uomini che avevano cercato di mandarli a picco col catamarano.

Gridavano frasi in balinese all'inizio e videro il capo del villaggio andare verso di loro con le mani alzate, poi chinarsi ripetutamente scuotendo la testa

"Ci stanno cercando"

"Come fai a dirlo, come fanno a sapere che siamo ancora vivi…"

"Non lo so, ma…"

 _"Voi due americani! Venite fuori, lo sappiamo che siete qui, venite fuori o iniziamo dal signor Wayan"_

"Ok, hai ragione e ora?"

"Ed ora usciamo con le mani alzate ed impediamo che uccidano questa gente"

"sì, ma ti faccio notare che in questo modo uccideranno noi"

"Spero non subito" non scollava lo sguardo da quelle sagome lontane, uno sguardo molto deciso che a Rick non sfuggi, la conosceva eccome "Sei matta, o hai un piano vero?"

"Uhm, sì" si girò verso di lui con l'espressione leggermente contrita di chi è stato colto in castagna, ma sa d'aver fatto la cosa giusta

"Lo hai sempre avuto, perché non me lo hai detto?"

"Mi pare che abbiamo avuto altro di cui parlare, no? Ora stammi vicino e non aprire bocca" tornò decisa ed attiva

"Ok, ma…"

"Ti prego Rick, non parlare e non reagire" stavolta lo sguardo era di pura preoccupazione e lui non poté che obbedire "Agli ordini"

Kate aprì la porta cercando di fare molto rumore, per distogliere l'attenzione degli assassini da quelle persone innocenti, avevano già ucciso un pescatore a sangue freddo colpendolo alle spalle, davanti ai loro occhi, non ci avrebbero messo molto di più su quell'isoletta lontana da tutto e tutti

"Eccoci! eccoci qui! ma lasciate andare questa gente per favore, non ha fatto niente e non sa niente!"

Kate uscì con le mani alzate e Rick dopo di lei, mettendosi subito al suo fianco

"Oh, signora americana, tu non mi dici cosa devo fare, tu ora muori e poi tuo marito ti segue"

Sparò un colpo in aria facendoli sussultare

"Kate…" Rick fremeva, si fidava della moglie, ma non del tizio col fucile e la sigaretta in bocca che li teneva sotto tiro con aria spavalda

"Zitto…" con un filo di voce cercò di placarlo, poi iniziò a dare corpo al suo piano

"Va bene, uccidici pure, ma forse vuoi ancora recuperare il tuo carico?" girò la mano verso il contrabbandiere mostrando un pacchetto pieno di pillole, poi glielo tirò costringendolo a prenderlo al volo, l'uomo, visibilmente sorpreso, di rigirò il pacchetto tra le mani alcune volte

"Cosa? non è affondato?"

"No"

"E dov'è?" chiese visibilmente eccitato il ragazzo più giovane che era accanto al capo di quella banda

"allora forse Johnny, non era del tutto un buono a nulla, capace solo di combinare guai, come farsi scoprire da voi e scambiare le casse con la roba buona con quelle da far sparire…"

"era…è morto?" chiese Kate per prendere più tempo possibile

"un incidente signora, non è più tornato su dalla sua ultima immersione…un tragico incidente" l'uomo alzò il sopracciglio sottolineando l'ultima parola, l'avevano giustiziato per quell'errore

"oddio, capito Kate? non volevano affondare il carico!" Rick parlò a mezza bocca spostandosi leggermente più avanti della moglie, se fosse stato necessario le avrebbe fatto scudo, Kate se ne accorse, avrebbe voluto fermarlo ma doveva tenere testa al delinquente

"allora se vuoi il tuo prezioso carico, devi lasciare andare queste persone, tutte!"

l'uomo avanzò minaccioso verso Kate arrivandole molto vicino, Kate pregò che Rick facesse come gli aveva chiesto, ma non poteva sperare che se ne stesse fermo mentre un contrabbandiere le puntava una pistola carica sotto al mento

due tirapiedi lo fermarono non appena tentò una reazione, si ritrovò in ginocchio, anche lui con un fucile puntato alla schiena

"se non mi dici dove sono le casse, bella signora, faccio un bel buco in pancia a tuo marito"

"non puoi"

"e cosa me lo impedisce? Tu?"

"No, il fatto che abbiamo nascosto ciascuno una parte delle casse, senza dire all'altro dove, quindi se lo uccidi, perderai metà del carico"

"Beh, potrei accontentarmi"

Kate iniziò a sudare per la tensione

E lo stesso fu per Castle, che assisteva a quella partita a scacchi cercando d'intuire le mosse della moglie

"se provi a sparargli dovrai farlo anche con me, perché di certo non ti direi più nulla e tu rimarresti senza niente in mano"

L'uomo si poggiò la canna del fucile sulla spalla e indietreggiò di un passo, poi diede un ordine nella sua lingua e lasciarono andare Wayan che corse via, dopo aver silenziosamente ringraziato Kate con lo sguardo

Il villaggio era deserto, erano rimasti soli

"ho fatto la mia parte, ora dovete fare la vostra" li esortò a muoversi alzando la canna del fucile

Rick ebbe il permesso di rialzarsi, fece per seguire Kate, ma il contrabbandiere lo bloccò "oh no, tu porti loro due nel luogo dove tu hai nascosto la metà del carico e tua moglie verrà con me e Ketut"

 _Ketut, era il quarto nato della sua famiglia…_ , il pensiero del tutto ozioso si formulò da solo nella mente di Castle forse per cercare di non mostrare il panico che l'aveva assalito, ed ora cosa si sarebbe inventato? E Kate da sola con quel colosso di muscoli pericoloso e assetato di sangue, strinse i pugni cercando qualche indizio negli occhi di Kate che sembrava volergli comunicare qualcosa ma non sapeva come fare, allora disobbedì alla moglie e parlò

"e cosa accadrà dopo che ti avremo detto dove sono le casse, ci ucciderai vero?"

"è probabile, ma voi state salvando gli abitanti di questo villaggio non voi stessi, – rise, si stava prendendo gioco del loro 'atto eroico' - lo sapete bene, siete dei testimoni scomodi, avete solo spostato di qualche ora la vostra fine"

"beh allora, concedimi almeno di salutare mia moglie come si deve" lo guardò dritto negli occhi, la voce ferma, non stava elemosinando, lo pretendeva

"ok, ma veloci"

Li fecero avvicinare tenendoli sotto tiro "e attenti a come vi muovete"

"ti amo Kate"

"ti amo Rick, sai… pensavo che…avremmo potuto risposarci…qui… magari al tempio…" un solo fugace luccichio negli occhi, probabilmente era stata tutta la commozione che s'era concessa

"già…al tempio…"

Li divisero bruscamente, lei scese verso la spiaggia, Rick imboccò la strada del bosco pregando d'aver ben interpretato le parole della moglie, ammesso che fossero da interpretare, e non solo l'espressione di un ultimo e decisamente romantico desiderio

Camminava lentamente chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare una volta arrivato al piccolo tempio, ne aveva due alle costole, armati fino ai denti, reagire sarebbe stato letale, cosa sarebbe accaduto quando avrebbero scoperto che non c'era nessuna cassa da prendere in quel luogo?

"siamo quasi arrivati…" si girò verso la sua scorta armata cercando di studiare meglio la situazione "ma voi non sorridete mai?" non ottenne risposta solo un grugnito da parte di quello più grosso che gli diede anche una spinta per farlo accelerare

Non riusciva a non pensare a Kate, a come aveva pensato di cavarsela, certo lei era in gamba, poteva anche mettere KO quei tizi, ma era pur sempre in inferiorità numerica e disarmata, eppure le era parsa decisa, sapeva quello che faceva, e lui doveva solo fidarsi

"eccoci, allora le casse sono… - alzò lo sguardo oltre il tempio, individuò una macchia più fitta del bosco e la indicò deciso – lì dentro, seguitemi"

Li sentì caricare le armi, se non avesse fatto qualcosa sarebbe morto entro pochi secondi. Arrivarono nel punto indicato "ecco lì, vedete?"

Il più piccolo dei due si chinò cercando le casse, poi si rialzò di scatto "ma qui non c'è niente!" caricò l'arma si preparò a sparare e proprio in quel momento echeggiarono altri spari provenienti dalla spiaggia

"Kate!" urlò gettandosi contro il primo che si trovò davanti, deviando un colpo verso l'alto, sapeva benissimo che l'altro non avrebbe aspettato, era questione di attimi ormai, ma invece del colpo mortale sentì una pietra sibilare accanto all'orecchio, ne vide un altro piombare sulla tempia dell'energumeno che cadde come un ciocco di legno ai suoi piedi, due, tre, dieci uomini del villaggio uscirono allo scoperto con bastoni e qualcosa di molto somigliante a delle fionde primitive. In pochi minuti i due furono sopraffatti, storditi e legati

Rick ringraziò con un lieve inchino, ormai gli veniva automatico, e corse a perdifiato verso la spiaggia, dopo quegli spari non si era più sentito nulla. Imboccò la stradina sterrata, uscì sul mare, scorse in lontananza alcune figure che si muovevano sulla battigia, ma le anse che si susseguivano rendevano impossibile capire, chi e quanti fossero e lui era troppo agiato per fare mente locale

Corse ancora più forte, fino a quando non vide una sagoma correre verso di lui, una silhouette che avrebbe saputo disegnare ad occhi chiusi, s'incontrarono a metà strada, abbracciandosi mentre ancora correvano l'uno verso l'altro, finirono in acqua

"Sei tutta intera?"

"Anche tu?"

"Sì, sei stata geniale, siete stati, eravate d'accordo tu il capo Wayan, tutto il villaggio!"

"Sì e scusami se non ho fatto in tempo a metterti al corrente…"

Aveva abbassato lo sguardo ma lui le aveva tirato su il mento, le sorrideva ammirato da tanta audacia e scaltrezza

La baciò scacciando definitivamente tutta la paura che aveva provato in quei minuti

"Lo vedi, alla fine sembriamo i due protagonisti di laguna blu"

"Sì quelli del revival vent'anni dopo…" gli poggiò la mano sulla pancia fingendo di cercare le linee degli oddominali

"Ah spiritosa, guarda che a muscoli sto messo bene anche io, sai" rispose fingendosi offeso

"A me piaci morbido come sei, un giusto mix di fibre d'acciaio e morbidezza" sospirò tornando pensierosa "sono felice che tu mi abbia capito, temevo che avresti fatto di testa tua…"

"eh no, perché noi abbiamo un dono speciale, ricordi?"

"sì, ed ora sono curiosa di scoprire qual è, anche se forse potrei immaginarlo è la nostra connessione vero?"

"uh mi fa piacere che tu lo ammetta finalmente, ma no quello è un bonus"

"e allora? Cosa?"

"noi due, siamo, permettimi l'iperbole da romanzo rosa – fece una pausa d'effetto per calcare un po' l'accento sulla frase che seguì, - ebbene siamo una grande storia d'amore, migliore di quelle di tanti romanzi, o film…noi vinciamo contro ogni probabilità, sempre" avrebbe voluto fare la parte dell'ironico impenitente ma gli occhi vibravano di pura emozione, non poteva nascondersi

Kate rimase senza parole, ricordava quella frase, l'aveva pronunciata lei, quasi cinque anni prima a conclusione di un caso di amore criogenesi e risvegli dopo secoli[1]. Sorrise, emozionata anche lei, lo baciò, non riusciva a fare altro, non c'era altro da dire.

Le voci esultanti degli abitanti del villaggio li raggiunsero costringendoli a ritrovare un contegno, c'era da chiamare la polizia e chiudere definitivamente quella faccenda

Trascorse l'intero pomeriggio sulla motovedetta della polizia locale, avvertita con un ponte radio che erano riusciti a stabilire usando la ricetrasmittente dei contrabbandieri. Si resero conto di essere ricercati come persone scomparse da ormai quattro giorni, i poliziotti conoscevano la loro identità anche se non avevano con loro i passaporti, rimasti chiusi nella cassaforte della loro suite da sogno, solo per questo fu leggermente più semplice spiegare perché due turisti americani avevano sbaragliato una delle bande più sanguinarie di quei mari, dedite allo spaccio per le discoteche che costellavano la costa piene di ragazzi, soprattutto australiani, in cerca di sballo.

Alla fine delle comunque estenuanti pratiche burocratiche, il capitano si offrì di riportarli indietro, ma Rick ringraziò ossequioso, rifiutando il passaggio, chiese solo se avessero potuto approntare il loro 'recupero' dopo due giorni

Kate lo lasciò fare anche se non capiva cosa avesse in mente il marito, unico indizio un sorriso soddisfatto, tipico di quando riusciva a realizzare una sua stramba idea.

Rimasero sul pontile ad osservare la motovedetta che si allontanava, portando via quei delinquenti e il loro carico mortale

"ma ti rendi conto, sbattiamo in prigione i cattivi ad ogni latitudine"

"bel record… ti ricordo che questa avrebbe dovuto essere la nostra luna di miele"

"e poteva essere diversa da così?"

"sei serio?"

"non eri tu quella preoccupata che potessimo diventare noiosi"

"e si deve per forza sfidare la morte ogni volta, Rick?"

"no, in effetti quello non lo avevo messo in conto, ma…"

"ma cosa?"

"il destino, o come lo chiamano qui il karma, ci ha portati su questa piccola isola, ci ha inchiodati qui e forse sapeva che se non ci fossimo trovati isolati, bloccati, non avremmo mai trovato il coraggio di… insomma di…"

"smettere di nasconderci"

"uhm, sì. A volte si crede di fare il bene della persona amata e invece si fa peggio, abbiamo cercato di proteggerci reciprocamente dalle nostre paure e abbiamo sbagliato" sospirò come per cacciare via i residui dei pensieri più foschi, poi riprese, girandosi verso di lei "L'altro giorno ho detto una cosa tremenda, che ci siamo sposati per i motivi sbagliati, per paura, beh ora quelle paure non sono più nascoste le conosciamo e stanno svanendo, quindi ho pensato… che non avevi tutti i torti questa mattina…risposiamoci qui"

"Rick…io, sì!" gli gettò le braccia al collo, felice di essere complice di quella pazza idea alla Castle

"Il capo Wayan è stato molto comprensivo, e anche se non abbracciamo la loro religione ha detto che ci accoglierà al tempio"

"Ma quando lo hai progettato, Rick?"

"Da subito dopo che lo hai detto, salvo l'impedimento momentaneo di essere sotto tiro, ma quando abbiamo portato qui i contrabbandieri, ecco ho preso da parte il capo e…"

"Sei diabolico"

"Non mi definirei diabolico quanto… innamorato, ecco sì, io ti aspetterò al tempio tra…due ore" il pontile si riempì di un gruppo di donne vestite a festa "mi sa che ora devi seguire queste gentili signore" continuarono a guardarsi fino a quando non fu più possibile per la distanza e la folla festante

La musica riempiva l'aria tersa della sera, Kate era stata vestita, e in qualche modo coccolata, dalle donne del villaggio che la consideravano una specie di salvatrice dopo quello che aveva fatto per loro. Aveva un diadema splendido tra i capelli raccolti e un abito coloratissimo, era tutto così inusuale eppure si sentiva a suo agio, era felice, si rese conto che aveva dato quel nome a qualcosa di molto diverso quando s'erano sposati negli Hamptons, la felicità non ha ombre nascoste, è piena, rotonda avvolgente e ti fa camminare due metri sopra terra, tutto davvero tutto ti sembra possibile e lo diventa. Su quella terrazza, mentre arrivava da Rick, sotto braccio a Jim, aveva chiamato felicità la speranza di poterla trovare veramente. Ed ora era lì, la ricerca era finita.

Rick la spettava in piedi accanto al capo Wayan, sorridevano entrambi, anche lui era vestito con un sarong colorato, e il turbante che sembrava una piccola corona. Per nulla imbarazzato da quella foggia così caratteristica, sembrava aver sempre indossato abiti del genere, la accolse commosso, si sentiva l'uomo più fortunato della terra perché poteva promettere il suo amore di nuovo, come punto di partenza e non d'arrivo, come era stato qualche mese prima.

La cerimonia fu molto semplice, gli sposi vennero fatti sedere di fronte ad un altare su cui erano state poste le offerte per le divinità.

Il capo villaggio si pose davanti a loro, il suono di un piccolo campanellino diede inizio al rito, Wayan lo faceva vibrare nelle sue mani per ottenere la concentrazione, e tutto intorno calò il silenzio.

"Ora metterò un fiore bianco fra le vostre mani, simbolo di purezza"

Mimò il modo in cui avrebbero dovuto giungerle e alzarle verso la fronte, ricevettero il fiore e poi la benedizione, spruzzando dolcemente alcune gocce di acqua con un fiore.

Fece abbassare loro le mani e legò un piccolo filo di spago ai polsi di ognuno, come simbolo di unità.

"Ora riceverete la benedizione della triade Brama, Shiva e Visnù", porse loro un bastoncino d'incenso che portarono alla fronte tre volte.

"La cerimonia sarò compiuta quando tutti gli spiriti del bene saranno discesi in questo luogo e su di voi, rivolgete agli dei la richiesta porgendo le palme al cielo"

Rick e Kate eseguirono, poi Wayan suonò di nuovo il campanellino, e la musica riprese e con lei le danze, la cerimonia era conclusa

Non c'erano promesse scandite a voce alta, c'erano i loro occhi che parlavano più d'ogni altra cosa, il bene, avevano chiesto il bene, per loro e per tutta quella comunità che li aveva accolti e salvati, in molti modi diversi, senza chiedere nulla in cambio.

Scesero dalla parte alta del piccolo tempio e si unirono alla festa

"Lo sai, non è una cattiva idea"

"Cosa? quando ti sento pronunciare la parola 'idea' tremo, è normale secondo te?"

"Beh potremmo sposarci a cadenze regolari, che ne so, ogni due anni?"

"sei un idiota"

"ma mi ami"

"ma ti amo"

fine

* * *

[1] Head Case, Episodio 4x03


End file.
